Confessions
by Sera.Malfoy
Summary: Eine kurze Geschichte, ursprünglich für einen Adventskalender geschrieben. Auf jeden Fall zu kurz für eine Inhaltsangabe. Warnung: OOC, SLASH


**Titel:** Confessions  
**Autoren:** Serena Malfoy  
**Teil:** 1/1  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Warnungen:** SLASH OOC  
**Pairing:** HP/SS  
**Kategorien:** Romantik

**Disclaimer:** Copyright © an der Handlung bei Serena Malfoy, 2004-2005. Alle Rechte an den deutschen Printausgaben der Harry Potter Bücher bei Carlsen Verlag GmbH, Hamburg, 1997-2004. Originalcopyright © bei Joanne K. Rowling, 1997-2004. Harry Potter, names, characters and related indicia are copyright and trademark Warner Bros.™, 2000-2004.

**Kommentar:** Diese kurze Geschichte wurde ursprünglich für einen Slash-Adventskalender geschrieben.

oOOo

Mit gemischten Gefühlen betrat Harry Potter die Eingangshalle Hogwarts. Sechs Jahre waren vergangen seit er hier seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte und niemals würde er diesen letzten Tag vergessen. Damals hatte er sich geschworen, die Schule nicht mehr zu betreten solange ER noch hier war und jetzt stand Harry wieder hier und ER war immer noch hier.

Es war ruhig in der großen Eingangshalle, es waren Weihnachtsferien. Die Schüler, die nach Hause gefahren waren würden erst im Januar wieder kommen. Zwei Wochen in denen er IHM garantiert über den Weg laufen würde. Es würde sich wohl nicht vermeiden lassen.

„Harry, schön das Du da bist, ich habe schon auf dich gewartet, Tonks hat mir geschrieben, dass Du heute kommen würdest." Minerva McGonagall, Harrys ehemalige Lehrerin stand auf einer der vielen Treppen und lächelte ihn an. Sie hatte sich ebenso wenig verändert, wie Hogwarts sich verändert hatten. Bis auf eine Kleinigkeit. Albus Dumbledore, der frühere Schulleiter war nicht mehr hier. Er war vor einigen Monaten gestorben. Statt dessen war ER jetzt Schulleiter und das Ministerium hatte nichts besseres zu tun gehabt, als Harry kurzfristig als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste zur Verfügung zu stellen, nachdem die eigentliche Lehrerin es vorgezogen hatte schwanger zu werden. Harry hatte sich gewehrt, Ausreden gesucht, ja selbst eine Krankheit vorgetäuscht. Nichts hatte geholfen, Tonks, seine Vorgesetzte hatte sich nicht umstimmen lassen. Die Auroren hatten seit dem Tod Voldemorts vor sieben Jahren nicht mehr viel zu tun und Harry war ihrer Meinung nach der beste Kandidat für diese Aufgabe.

„Guten Tag Professor McGonagall", begrüßte Harry seine frühere Lehrerin höflich während er immer noch unten in der Halle stand.

„Wir sind Kollegen, Harry, nenn mich doch bitte Minerva", sagte die Lehrerin als sie die letzten Stufen der Treppe hinunter kam und auf Harry zu ging. „Du kennst den Weg zum Büro des Schulleiters noch?"

Harry sah Minerva entsetzt an. Er wusste, dass er ihm nicht ewig würde aus dem Weg gehen können, aber er wollte die erste Begegnung so lange wie möglich hinauszögern.

„Du wirst ihm nicht aus dem Weg gehen können", stellte die Lehrerin fest als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Entsetzt schaute er die Hauslehrerin der Gryffindors an. Sie konnte es nicht wissen. Keiner hatte es gewusst. Keiner hatte es wissen dürfen. Harry war damals Schüler gewesen als es begann und ER war sein Lehrer gewesen.

Die Lehrerin mit dem strengen Haarknoten tat so, als hätte sie den Gesichtsausdruck ihres ehemaligen Schülers nicht bemerkt. „Wenn Du möchtest, kann ich dir aber auch zeigen, wo Du untergebracht bist."

Harry nickte erleichtert und griff nach seiner Tasche, die er zwischenzeitlich auf dem Boden abgestellt hatte. Er folgte der Lehrerin über die Treppen, die sich heute ausnahmsweise zu benehmen schienen. Durch die Gänge, durch die er schon als Schüler gegangen war und wäre ER nicht, Harry wäre vermutlich glücklich gewesen. Hogwarts war damals zu seiner Heimat geworden und eigentlich war es das immer noch. Wären da nur nicht die Erinnerungen. Erinnerungen an eine schöne Zeit, aber vor allem Erinnerungen an eine schmerzhafte Trennung. Eine Trennung die Harry nie gewollt hatte und die Harry nie verstanden hatte. An seinem letzten Tag hier in Hogwarts, an dem Tag an dem sie endlich nicht mehr Lehrer und Schüler waren, an dem Tag hatte er ihn fort geschickt. Keine Erklärung, keine Entschuldigung. Nur diese vier Worte, die Harry die nächsten sechs Jahre verfolgen sollten.

Harry hatte wirklich versucht ihn zu vergessen. Eine Affäre hier, eine kurze Beziehung dort. Es hatte nichts geholfen. Am Ende war er immer wieder alleine in seiner Wohnung gelandet, auf der Couch, ein Glas Wein in der einen, sein Bild in der anderen Hand.

„Hier sind wir", riss ihn die Lehrerin aus seinen Erinnerungen und öffnete die schwere Holztür, hinter der sich ein gemütlich eingerichtetes Zimmer befand.

„Abendessen gibt es wie früher in der großen Halle", erklärte Minerva McGonagall, die sehr deutlich spürte, dass ihr ehemaliger Schüler am liebsten ganz weit weg wäre. Er hatte die ganze Zeit über kaum gesprochen und war mit seinen Gedanken ganz woanders gewesen. Harry tat ihr leid, aber sie wusste auch, dass es keine andere Lösung gab. Die beiden mussten endlich klare Verhältnisse schaffen und schließlich hatte sie es Albus Dumbledore versprochen. Leise und unbemerkt verließ sie den Raum und überließ ihren ehemaligen seinen Gedanken.

Harry sah sich in dem Zimmer um, bemerkte die zwei Türen die rechts und links in weitere Räume führten. Müde ließ er seine Tasche fallen und setzte sich auf die gemütliche Couch vor dem Kamin. Er legte die Beine hoch, ließ seinen Kopf auf die Armlehne sinken und schloss für einen Moment lang die Augen. Wieder wanderten seine Gedanken in die Vergangenheit, zu den glücklichen Tagen, der Zeit nach Voldemorts Tod.

Harry war eingeschlafen und so hörte er nicht das Klopfen an seiner Tür, bemerkte nicht, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde. Er sah den Mann nicht, der leise den Raum durchquerte und vor der Couch stehen blieb. Er sah auch nicht den traurigen Blick des Mannes der jetzt auf ihn heruntersah, dessen Hand sich langsam auf Harry zu bewegte, um dann im letzten Moment doch wieder zurück gezogen zu werden. Harry sah die Träne nicht, die das Auge verließ und sich ihren Weg über die Wange bahnte.

Dann ging ein Ruck durch den Körper des Mannes. Er richtete sich auf, sein Blick wurde hart, die Hand wischte die Träne fort. Er räusperte sich laut. Harry schlief weiter.

„Mr. Potter", diese laute, schnarrende Stimme hörte Harry. Er schoss hoch. Er hatte geträumt. Von eben jener Stimme, nur hatte sie ihn Harry genannt und nicht Mr. Potter. Dann sah Harry ihn die Augen, die er am liebsten nie wieder gesehen hätte.

„Professor Snape", Harrys Stimme zitterte, er konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er hatte ihn Mr. Potter genannt, obwohl sie alleine waren. Severus Snape hatte offensichtlich wirklich längst vergessen, was einst zwischen ihnen gewesen war. Harry schluckte, seine Schultern strafften sich. Was er sich all die Jahre versucht hatte einzureden war mit einem Mal harte Realität. Severus Snape hatte nie etwas für ihn empfunden, er war nur ein Zeitvertreib gewesen.

„Normalerweise kommen die neuen Lehrer zunächst zu mir, bevor sie sich zurückziehen, aber ich hätte mir ja denken können, dass Sie das nicht nötig haben, Professor Potter", stellte Severus Snape fest. Harry fühlte sich wie damals, als er zum ersten Mal in Severus Snapes Klassenraum gesessen hatte. Er spürte die Abneigung des ehemaligen Lehrers und neuen Schulleiters. Nur war es diesmal ganz sicher nicht, weil Harry den Schulleiter an James Potter erinnerte. Diesmal war es alleine Harry oder vielmehr die Tatsache, dass Harry hier war, die den Meister der Zaubertränke störte. Offensichtlich war Severus Snape mit der Entscheidung des Zaubereiministeriums genauso wenig einverstanden wie er. Oder störte es den Schulleiter einfach, dass eine seiner alten Affären plötzlich wieder auftauchte? Mit wie vielen Schülern war der ehemalige Lehrer genauso umgegangen? Er sah in das Gesicht seines ehemaligen Liebhabers und konnte mit einem Mal nicht mehr verstehen, warum er es all die Jahre nicht geschafft hatte ihn zu vergessen. Wut kam in ihm hoch. Wut auf Severus Snape aber vor allem Wut auf sich selber, weil er auf ihn herein gefallen war.

„Die meisten Lehrer kennen den Schulleiter auch nicht so gut wie ich", fauchte er Severus Snape an und stand auf. „Was hättest Du mir denn sagen wollen? Etwa das Du dich freust weil ich hier bin?" Harry schnaubte verächtlich. „Ich glaube, Du hast mich schon genug belogen, Severus."

„Ich habe dich nicht belogen, Harry." Severus Stimme war leise und passte ganz und gar nicht zu seinem abweisenden Gesichtsausdruck. Nein, er freute sich ganz und gar nicht darüber, dass Harry hier war und er hatte alles versucht um einen anderen Lehrer zu bekommen. Leider völlig vergeblich.

„Nicht belogen, dass ich nicht lache. Sei mir nicht böse Severus, aber dein Gedächtnis scheint unter den Dämpfen deiner Tränke arg gelitten zu haben. Ich kann mich noch sehr gut an damals erinnern, auch an das was Du gesagt hast." Harry war stinksauer. Es war eine Sache, dass Severus ihn benutzt hatte, dass der ehemalige Lehrer jetzt aber einfach alles abstritt war definitiv zu viel für den neuen Lehrer.

„Harry bitte, wir werden hier einige Monate miteinander auskommen müssen, können wir nicht versuchen, die Vergangenheit zu vergessen?", fragte Severus, wohl wissend das er selber es nie würde vergessen können.

„Vergessen?" Harrys Stimme überschlug sich fast. „Es mag ja sein, dass Du es vergessen kannst, ich kann es nicht. Aber vermutlich spielst Du dieses Spiel Jahr für Jahr wieder. Wer ist es denn diesmal? Wieder ein Gryffindor? Oder bist Du jetzt auf Hufflepuffs umgestiegen? Die sollen ja umgänglicher sein, hab ich gehört." Harrys Hand zeigte auf die Tür. „Geh! Geh raus und bleib draußen. Bleib aus meinem Leben, so wie Du es gewollt hast." Harry drehte sich um und ging auf eine der beiden anderen Türen zu. Es war ihm egal ob dahinter das Bad war oder das Schlafzimmer. Jeder Raum war gut, solange nicht Severus Snape in diesem Raum war. Er riss die Tür auf schmiss sie hinter sich wieder zu. Es war das Schlafzimmer. Harry warf sich auf das große Himmelbett und vergrub den Kopf in dem Kopfkissen. Tränen liefen ihm über das Gesicht.

Severus Snape starrte auf die Tür durch die Harry verschwunden war bevor er sich umdrehte und das Zimmer verließ. Im Gang lehnte er sich mit dem Rücken gegen die kalte Steinwand. Er schloss die Augen und seufzte leise. Erst als er eine Hand auf seinem Arm spürte öffnete er seine Augen und sah in das strenge Gesicht von Minerva McGonagall.

„Eure erste Begegnung ist wohl nicht ganz so verlaufen, wie Du es dir vorgestellt hattest", stellte sie mit leiser Stimme fest. Severus Snape schüttelte den Kopf während er versuchte sich nichts anmerken zu lassen.

„Wir haben uns damals nicht gemocht und daran hat sich bis heute nichts geändert, Minerva", sagte er nur und hoffte, dass die Lehrerin das Zittern seiner Stimme nicht bemerkte.

„Severus, mich kannst Du gerne belügen, aber Du solltest ihm endlich die Wahrheit sagen. Der Krieg ist lange vorbei. Lern endlich einmal auf dein Herz zu hören und nicht auf deinen Verstand." Wie schon Harry zuvor war es jetzt Severus der die Lehrerin entsetzt anschaute als ihm klar wurde, dass das Geheimnis offensichtlich doch keines war.

„Albus?", fragte er mit vorsichtiger Stimme. Er hatte schon immer geahnt, dass der Schulleiter es gewusst hatte, aber die Bestätigung bekam er erst nach dessen Tod, in dem Moment in dem Minerva McGonagall nickte.

Er wollte sich gerade rechtfertigen, als er bemerkte, dass die Lehrerin verschwunden war. Severus schüttelte den Kopf. Offensichtlich hatte Albus Dumbledore der Lehrerin mehr vermacht als nur ein paar Bücher. Niedergeschlagen machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Büro.

„Mist" Harry öffnete die Augen. Er war eingeschlafen und ein Blick auf die Uhr sagte ihm, dass das er das Abendessen verpasst hatte. Nicht, dass er darüber sehr traurig war, denn so war er wenigstens heute Severus aus dem Weg gegangen aber er hatte Hunger, wie sein Magen auch gleich lautstark verkündete. Morgen würde er Tonks eine Eule schicken. Sie musste sich etwas einfallen lassen. Er würde auf keinen Fall bis zum Ende des Schuljahres hier bleiben.

Missmutig stand Harry auf. Er brauchte frische Luft und etwas zu essen. Er musste einen klaren Kopf bekommen.

Er warf seinen Umhang über und verließ seine Unterkunft. Das Schloss war ruhig. Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und vermutlich schliefen die wenigen Schüler, die ihre Ferien hier verbrachten längst. Leise ging Harry die Treppen hinunter, ließ sich in der Küche von den Elfen etwas zu essen geben und verließ das Schloss durch die große Eingangshalle. Ohne darüber nachzudenken ging er hinunter zum See, fand auf Anhieb den kleinen versteckten Pfad der um den See herum führte. Wie oft war er in seinem letzten Schuljahr diesen Pfad entlang geschlichen um an dessen Ende Severus zu finden. Severus der meistens auf der kleinen Holzbank gesessen und auf ihn gewartet hatte.

Es war dunkel, aber das Mondlicht reichte aus um den Pfad zu erkennen, den Harry jetzt entlang ging. Obwohl er sich heute nicht mehr verstecken musste schaute er sich immer wieder um, erschrak bei jedem Geräusch.

Dann erreichte er sie endlich. Die kleine Lichtung mit der Holzbank und einen Moment glaubte Harry zu träumen. Dort im fahlen Mondlicht saß niemand anderes als Severus Snape, seinen Blick starr auf den See gerichtet.

Harry zögerte, wusste nicht was er tun sollte. Er beobachtete den Lehrer, wäre am liebsten auf ihn zugelaufen. Dann drehte er sich um, sah sich um. Wartete Severus vielleicht auf jemanden? Auf seinen neuen Liebhaber? Er spürte einen Stich in seinem Herz. Ein letzter Blick auf den Mann, der die letzten Jahre seine Gedanken beherrscht hatte, dann wandte sich Harry endgültig ab.

„Bleib, bitte!" Die Worte waren leise, so leise, dass Harry sich sicher war, er hätte sie sich nur eingebildet. Vorsichtige drehte er sich wieder um. Severus Snape sah ihn an und seine Augen schienen die Bitte zu wiederholen.

Langsam trat Harry auf die Lichtung seinen Blick auf Severus gerichtet. „Warum?", fragte er leise. „Damit Du mir wieder vorhalten kannst wie dumm und naiv ich gewesen bin? Oder willst Du mir vielleicht endlich erklären, was für ein Spiel Du damals gespielt hast?"

Severus schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich habe nie ein Spiel gespielt, Harry." Severus stockte und schaute zu Harry hoch, der mittlerweile vor der kleinen Bank stand und sich zwang nicht seine Hand zu Severus auszustrecken, ihn nicht zu berühren.

„Nicht?", fragte Harry, der plötzlich gar nichts mehr verstand. „Wie soll ich denn deine reizenden Abschiedsworte von damals sonst deuten?" Harry hörte noch heute die Worte. Die vier Worte, die ihn verfolgt hatten. 'Ich liebe dich nicht' hatte Severus ihm damals an den Kopf geworfen. Nur diese Worte, keine Erklärung, keine Entschuldigung. Nichts. Severus hatte sie ausgesprochen und war gegangen.

„Als das, was sie waren. Eine Lüge. Sie sind noch heute eine Lüge." Severus wandte seinen Kopf ab. Er konnte Harry nicht mehr in die Augen sehen. So wie er es damals schon nicht gekonnt hatte.

„Warum?", war alles, was Harry heraus brachte während seine Gefühle drohten ihn völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht zu werfen. Hatte Severus gerade eben wirklich sagen wollen, dass er ihn immer noch liebte? Es war als hätte ein Windhauch ein Feuer entzündet, das lange Zeit nur vor sich hin geglimmt hatte.

Severus stand auf. Er war nur unmerklich größer als Harry und konnte ihm direkt in die Augen sehen. „Schau mich doch an, Harry, dann weißt Du warum. Mal ganz davon abgesehen, dass ich dein Vater sein könnte, bin ich für die meisten immer noch ein ehemaliger Todesser und meine Schüler hassen mich heute noch genauso wie damals. Was glaubst Du, wie lange Du es mit mir ausgehalten hättest? Deine Freunde hätten dir ziemlich schnell klar gemacht, das ich nicht der richtige für den Helden der Zaubererwelt bin."

„Wer der richtige für mich ist, entscheide ich immer noch selber!" Harrys Stimme wurde lauter, er konnte nicht glauben, was er da eben gehört hatte. „Du hast es also nur getan, weil Du der Meinung warst, ich würde dich ohnehin irgendwann verlassen?"

„Nein", erwiderte Severus. „Ich habe es getan, weil ich nicht der richtige für dich bin. Verdammt noch mal, Du warst noch nicht mal 18 Jahre alt. Dein Leben fing gerade erst an. Ich wollte es dir nicht verderben. Ich hätte dir doch nur im Weg gestanden, oder glaubst Du etwa irgendeiner deiner Freunde hätte mich je akzeptiert? Du hättest darunter gelitten."

„Du hast mir im Weg gestanden. Die ganzen letzten Jahre, jeden verdammten Tag. Du hättest mir mein Leben viel einfacher gemacht, wenn du neben mir gestanden hättest." Harrys Stimme zitterte. Er begann langsam zu begreifen, was passiert war. Vorsichtig trat er einen Schritt auf Severus zu, zögernd griff er mit seiner Hand nach der des Tränkemeisters. Severus zuckte zusammen, ließ die Berührung aber zu. Unsicher blickte er in die Augen des ehemaligen Gryffindors. Mit genau der Unsicherheit, die ihn schon sein ganzes Leben begleitet hatte und die Harry heute zum ersten Mal erkannte. Severus Snape, dessen bloße Anwesenheit eine ganze Klasse zum Schweigen brachte, wollte nicht glauben, dass es einen Menschen gab, der ihn liebte.

Harry zog Severus zu sich, strich mit seiner freien Hand die schulterlangen schwarzen Haare aus Severus Gesicht, zeichnete mit seinem Daumen die Konturen des blassen Gesichtes nach.

Severus Snape schloss die Augen. Er spürte wie Harrys Hand sich ihren Weg in seinen Nacken bahnte, er fühlte den sanften Druck in seinem Nacken. Er gab dem Druck nach als Harrys Lippen sanft seine berührten. Es war eine unschuldige, fragende Berührung, flüchtig.

Severus legte seinen Arm um Harrys Taille und zog ihn fest an sich, als hätte er Angst, dass Harry es sich doch noch anders überlegen könnte. Er löste seine Hand aus der Harrys und legte auch den zweiten Arm um den ehemaligen Gryffindor und erwiderte dessen Kuss.

Erst als ihnen die Luft auszugehen drohte lösten sich ihre Lippen, lockerte Severus die Umarmung. Sie sahen sich an und die Welt schien für einen ganz kurzen Moment still zu stehen. Dann ließ Harry seinen Kopf langsam auf Severus Brust sinken. Arme schlangen um den Körper des Tränkemeisters. Harry genoss die Nähe seines Liebhabers, nach der er sich all die Jahre gesehnt hatte. Er war zuhause. In dem Schloss, dass er schon immer sein Zuhause genannt hatte mit dem Menschen den er liebte und mit einem Mal freute er sich auf Weihnachten. Lautlos fielen Schneeflocken auf die Erde.

Oben im Schloss, hinter einem kleine Fenster schaute Minerva auf die kleine Lichtung und lächelte zufrieden.

„Ob es diesmal gut geht?", fragte sie, während sie sich zu der Person hinter sich umdrehte. Hier oben, im dunklen Zimmer sah er nicht aus wie ein Geist und Minerva konnte das Blitzen seiner blauen Augen hinter der halbmondförmigen Brille erkennen.

„Ich weiß es nicht Minerva, ich weiß es nicht", antwortete der Geist des ehemaligen Schulleiters. Sein Blick wanderte zum Fenster und er beobachtete die beiden Gestalten, die gerade Hand in Hand auf das Schloss zukamen.

„Wer weiß schon, was uns die Zukunft bringen wird."


End file.
